SharkyClan Challenges
by always-inactive808
Summary: My challenges for SharkyClan :3
1. Death or Life?

**Death or Life?**

Flamekit lay in the medicine den, slowly dying a little more each day. No matter what Smallflower did, she couldn't save the little tom. None of the herbs worked. Nightpaw, her aprrentice, was extremely worried and distressed. Even more so than Smallflower.

"Nightpaw, you need rest." Smallflower told her apprentice in a soothing tone. The tom hadn't slept for a few days and it was starting to take affect. Reluctantly, Nightpaw went to his nest and fell asleep instantly.

Nightpoaw woke up in the middle of a field. To his right it was dark and disgusting with an evil looking and scarred tom sitting there, looking rather bored. To the left, the field was bright and beautiful with flowers and a few butterflies and a starry, gentle looking she-cat. He tried to move closer to her, but felt his paws rooted to the spot. Then, he noticed the flame colored kit standing in front of him.

"Flamekit!" He gasped, staring in shock. The other two cats he could see through, he figured they were dead. _'Does that mean Flamekit died?'_ Nightpaw was scared for a moment, until he realized Flamekit was solid.

"Hi Nightpaw!" The tom-kit said looking excited to recognize him. "Do you know why we are here?"

"You're here because you have a choice." The scarred tom said, standing up. He was quite menacing, and Nightpaw tried to move away from him before he remembered he couldn't move.

"Stop frightening them, Leafscar!" The she-cat scolded with a glare. Then she looked at Nightpaw and Flamekit, her expression softening. "Hello, Flamekit, Nightpaw. I'm Morningbreeze, and my companion is Leafscar." She said, shooting a glare at Leafscar, who just rolled his eyes.

"Like I was saying, you have a choice Nightpaw." Leafscar said, choosing to ignore Morningbreeze. "You can live and let Flamekit die but find a new herb that would've cured him and will cure other, or you can die and Flamekit can live. Choose quickly, we don't have all day." Leafscar said, snapping a little at the end.

To Nightpaw it was an easy decision. Obviously he'd let Flamekit live. But before he could say so, Flamekit looked at him.

"You have to make the decision. He said others would get my sickness, so just let me die! You'll find the cure." Flamkit said, staring at the older tom right in the eye. "Please, Nightpaw. I'm in pain. It'll be easier because if you let me die. You'll be helping everyone."

Nightpaw took a minuet to decide. Flamekit was just a kit, but he was already wiser than most warriors. Reluctantly, Nightpaw answered while staring at the ground.

"If Flamekit dies, I'll find the cure, right?" He took another breathe when Morningbreeze nodded, and then made his final answer. "I'll find the cure then."

And then Nightpaw woke up to Smallflower shaking him. He already knew what she would tell him. A few days later, Nightpaw found the cure just as Ivytail fell ill.


	2. Smile

**Smile**

Nightpaw was still upset over Flamekit's death. Sure, it saved quite a few others, but Flamekit was just a kit. He was only three moons old, had so much he could've done in life. He was also confused, Leafscar clearly wasn't a StarClan cat. So, who was he? Nightpaw was going to ask Smallflower, but felt sad again so just sat there.

"Hi, Nightpaw! Why so down?" Ivykit asked. She was always cheerful and happy, the first time anyone saw her cry was when Flamekit died.

"Just thinking." Nightpaw replied, not looking at her.

"Well, whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it. Now. I don't like to see you sad." She said, then thought for a second. "Actually, I don't like to see anycat sad. Don't worry, be happy!" She adds on with a smile. "C'mon, smile. They're contagious."

She was right, Nightpaw couldn't keep a smile from his face seeing the cheerful kit.

"There you go!" She beamed, smiling even wider. "Now, I think Smallflower wants you."


	3. How Dare You?

**How Dare You?**

Ivyspark was walking to a nice clearing in ShadowClan territory, where her mate Shadefrost wanted to meet with her. She rounded the corner and appeared at the clearing. And right in the middle was Shadefrost. But not how she expected to see him.

Lightleaf was there too.

 _Standing over Shadefrost's_ _corpse._

Ivyspark couldn't believe it. She was to shocked to do anything but stand there and stare. Too shocked to cry. Too shocked to feel fear. Lightleaf, her _best friend_ since they were kits, just murdered her mate. And she didn't even try to cover it up. It was like she _wanted_ Ivyspark to find them.

"Why hello Ivyspark," Lightleaf purred with a wicked grin, "I see you took your time to get here. Oh, well, good thing I'm patient." Her grin got wider and her eyes gained a crazed look. Ivyspark couldn't move. "I should probably explain myself, shouldn't I? Well, lets start from the beginning." She then started to walk towards Ivyspark.

"I had always been crushing on Shadefrost, even when we were kits. But he had always been in love with you. When you agreed to be his mate, my heart broke. When he asked you to meet him here alone, the opportunity was to brilliant to pass up. I followed him, and I told him that I was in love with him. He said he'd remain loyal to you when I tried to make him forget about you."

"H-how _dare_ you?!" Ivyspark said, snapping out of her shock. Lightleaf's grin, if possible, grew and her eyes were even more crazed.

"If I can't have him, no one can."

Lightleaf attacked, aiming for Ivyspark's neck. She bit down, hard. Ivyspark clawed Lightleaf in a final desperate attempt to survive. Unfortunately, those attempts only ended up giving Lightleaf a few scratches. Quickly, Lightleaf buried the bodies, having no idea Nightberry had seen it all.

The medicine cat quickly ran back to camp, told Fallenstar, and showed her where Lightleaf was. Lightleaf had just finished burying the bodies, and when Fallenstar was digging them up she tried to attack him.

"Lightleaf! You kill your best friend, her mate, and now you try to take down your leader?!" Nightberry yowled, watching the fight angrily. Lightleaf, having the advantage of surprise, got a few good scratches on Fallenstar. But Fallenstar was a skilled fighter. She slashed Lightleaf's face, raked her claws down her back, and clawed her a few more times.

It was clear Lightlaef was aiming to kill, slashing wildly and aiming for the neck. She got extremely close one time, and Fallenstar reluctantly ended the warrior's life.

Lightleaf proceeded to lurk in the Dark Forest while Shadefrost and Ivyspark enjoyed StarClan together.


End file.
